The Keyblade That Wasn't His
by 4TheLoveOfToast
Summary: Roxas's life was good with Sora. But now that it's gone to ruins, what will bring him back? A bizare bar filled with psychotic weirdos? The love of his life? Corn dogs? Axel/Roxas. Implied Roxas/Sora. Rated M to be safe. First chapters are dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Never have. Never will. **

**Warning: Language is pretty much it in this chapter. **

Back to the damp wall of the alley, his head between his legs, he stank of beer and sweat. His hands gripping his hair, quiet sobs escaping from his mouth. His cerulean blue eyes stared emptily to the ground, even as tears leaked uselessly from his eyes. His clothes were torn, and his heart broken. All that was left for him in this alley was to die.

However, that day, fate had a different plan. Didn't it always?

Hoarse chuckles echoed down the alley, but Roxas didn't look up. His tears stopped, but the sobs didn't. He barely registered as the sound of footfalls got closer, or the filthy cloud of smoke that was sent in his face.

"Hey look! It's the fag! What's wrong, little Roxas? Poor little Sora leave you? Did he disappear? Where'd the other fag go?". A hand dragged Roxas upwards by the collar, pulling his face up to the other man's. Roxas didn't even respond. His body sagged underneath him, and his head rolled to the side, like a mannequin.

"Look at me, you little shit! Where's Sora?" a thud resounded as the man punched Roxas in the gut, screeching in his face. A flicker of life returned to Roxas's features.

"He's dead, din't ya know?" Roxas chuckled darkly, and his eyes focused just for a bit, the sadistic glint in them making his eyes appear darker, black instead of blue. Then they rolled back in his head, and the man dropped him.

"You lying little fag! Tell me where he is or your sorry little ass can be my hood ornament." He laughed at that. The great prodigy, Roxas, strapped to the front of his beat up chevy like a prized deer.

Something in Roxas snapped. His body retained its tension, slowly rising from the ground. His attacker was still laughing to himself, oblivious of Roxas's recovery. Standing up, his shoulder's hunched, Roxas leaned against the grimy wall of the old building. A flash in his hand revealed a keyblade. One that shouldn't have been in his hands. It should have been in Sora's.

**A/N- Ok, so this is my first attempt at fan fiction! Slap me, kill me, do whatever you want, but please review! The reviews will help me write the next chapters much faster! Also, yes, this is in humor, it gets better. I just have to get out the drama before we can have the bad puns and horrible humor. **

**Listening to as I wrote this: Disturbia by Rihanna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Warning: Violence... I guess? Yeah. Violence. **

His hands gripped the keyblade, his body shaking from exhaustion. His head rolled up, and with the crack of his neck, his shadowed face was visible. The man stopped laughing. His eyes became wary, as he scrutinized Roxas.

Roxas's mind was empty. Except for one thought. _This keyblade isn't mine._

And then he moved. It was as if someone has pushed the fast forward button. One moment, his motionless body had stood there, his arms hanging limply, keyblade in one hand, the other hand loosely clenched into a fist. The next moment he moved.

With a shriek of rage, he swung the-keyblade-that-was-not-his toward his attacker. Surpised, but not unprepared, the man swung up his weapon. It appeared as thought the darkness itself had come together to forge itself as a weapon. One momentt it appeared as a sword, the next, it reformed to be a scythe. Roxas swung again, his keyblade slahing through thin air. The darkness broke into a mist, and then reformed. The man was no where to be seen.

"Not in the best of shape, Roxas?" his harsh breath whispered into Roxas's ear, and the blonde swirled. Without stopping, he slashed and slashed, missing each time. Blood trickled down his cheek from a cut, dripping crimson into his mouth. A single drop hit his tongue. As if someone had flicked a switch, his the tension in his body vanished. His labored breath evened out. His mouth quirked itself into a manic grin, and his eyes lit up with a psychotic gleam.

"You want to play, ?" he whispered, darting forward. His hand shot out, lighting quick, piercing the man's chest with his keyblade. Shock barely registered on the man's face before his features slackened and his heart's pulsing ended. Roxas pulled the blade from his chest, dripping blood. It vanished from his hands, and for the second time in days, Roxas had killed someone.

Without looking back, he left the alley. And his sanity.

**A/N- Okay, so my chapters are still pretty short. I hope to make them longer. That's my goal for the next chapter. Reviews would also be nice. Yeah, there isn't any AkuRoku yet, but I hope to guide Roxas on his journey to finding the unknown as of yet Axel. **

**Listening to: Major Tom by Shiny Toy Guns**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, Santa didn't come through this year. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Warning: Minor amounts of language? **

He slithered in through the door of the Bar That Never Was. The air was so think with smoke, it wasn't even air anymore. Most of the folks at the bar had been there for weeks. No one came to tell them to leave. They didn't have anywhere but here to go.

Neither did Roxas. As he collapsed in the corner, a tall blond waiter slid a drink along the floor. Draining it in a gulp, he fell into a troubled sleep.

_Faces slid past his eyes. Sora's as he begged for mercy. The man in the alley's face as he spent his last moments staring in shock at the keyblade through his chest. The last face was his own. As if looking in a mirror, Roxas saw himself. But instead of the slim black t-shirt and dingy jeans he wore now, he was covered in a slick black mess. Blood. It dripped down from his shoulders, down his torso, onto his legs. The bloody Roxas looked up. His face was covered in blood. THe only this visible was his eyes. His bright blue eyes, dripping bloody tears. _

"Yegh!" Roxas yelled as he woke up from his dream, banging his head on the wall behind him. Lifting his hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, he froze when he saw dried blood on his hand. Then reality caught up with him. He wasn't in the alley anymore, no he was in the bar. The tipped mug near his feet proved that.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, not making his vision any better. The fog of smoke and the dimness of the bar made it hard to see. Shapes shifted in the darkness, and coughs and grim chuckles resounded in Roxas's ears. He groaned and tried to stand on his feet. Pain stabbed him in the head, and his vision swilred. His legs buckled, and his head hit the ground once again. Struggling to sit up once again, half-curses weakly trickling out of his mouth, Roxas tried to come to terms with his surrundings. He was almost positive he was in the bar, but he wasn't sure which. He'd never been in a bar before, but this one felt familiar.

"Hey, look guys! Shortie over there's finally woken up. 'Bout time." The gravely voice oozed through the haze of the smoke and Roxas's hangover. He knew he couldn't hold his alcohol. But he didn't remember even drinking.

"Heh. Who dragged this one in? Looks like he's never seen a bad day in his life." Another voice, this one cold and calculating, set Roxas's blood boiling. Putting all his concentration on getting up, he grunted with the effort of getting his legs under him. Finally, they cooperated, even though his knees were still shaking after all the abuse he'd put them through. Leaning heavily on the wall, Roxas squinted through the fog to see three men standing at the bar. One of them was the bartender, his blue hair the same shade as some of the bottles behind him. A faint x shaped scar above his nose hinted at a darker past, but it was his eyes tht made Roxas look away. Those eyes made him theink of the man in the alley. With the shift of his gaze, he came to see the second man. His long hair held back in a ponytail, black and white stripes bringing skunks to mind. One of his eyes was covered up with a patch, scar tissue coloring his face around the patch. He had a feral grin. Without meaning to, Roxas tried to back away from that smile, wincing as his head hit the wall. The man threw bac his head with laughter.

"God, it's always so fun to scare the new ones. Shaking in his boots, I'll bet ya." He cackled, punching the third man in the arm. Red hair so crazy that it must have had a mind of it's own, styled back in spikes going every-which direction. Green eyes that held untold stories of mischief, and odd teardrop shaped tattoos under said eyes. His skin was milky pale, and he was lean built like Roxas. The difference between the two, however, was height. _"Almost everyone here is built like a frickin' skyscraper." _He muttered to himself, as he edged closer to the three.

"Where am I?" Roxas croaked, hating how rusty his voice came out. Ponytail man laughed.

"_Where am I?_" he mocked. "Your in the Bar That Never Was. Kids these days. You think they'd at least ask where they were going, _before _the let someone take them anywhere." He shook his head. Roxas clenched his fists, getting pissed.

"I didn't let anyone take me anywhere! I fuckin walked in here myself." He felt his anger bubbling up, choking out any common sense he may have once had. The laughing at the bar stopped. All three men turned to look at him, masks of arrogance slipping.

"You... got in by yourself?" The red head had finally spoken, his mouth half-open in awe. Roxas nodded, not getting what was so important.

"That's impossible! Only members of o--" the waiter stopped himself, not wanting to expose secrets he wasn't allowed to tell.

"It's not impossible. I'm here, aren't I?" Roxas growled, his dislike for the man apparent. Something about him just struck a nerve in him, one Roxas didn't know he had. He glared at blue-hair, getting the same glare in return. The other two still looked a bit surprised.

"But Saix, don't you think it's possible....?" Saix cut off the red head with a glare equal to the one Roxas had given him, his eyes sending messages that Roxas couldn't pick up. Even through the cloud of alcohol and anger, he was starting to realize he'd done something. Something _big._

"So, what's the deal here? Are you gonna kick me out, or can I at least get another beer for the road?" Roxas was growing tired fast, his anger dying down, his headache becoming more prominent. Urgent whispering broke out between the three, and other people were starting to look up. Finally, Saix looked up.

"You won't be leaving any time soon. We're taking you to Xemnas." He gestured to the door at the back of the room, turning to leave.

_Oh joy. _Roxas followed him, knowing it was going to be one of those days.

**A/N- YAY!! Roxas has finally made his way to Axel. Except... I've kind of hit a block! Hope I can resolve this soon and get up another chapter soon. Reviews are nice! Oh! I hope I can finally get this to it's M rating by the next chapter. Again, I've set myself a goal.**

**Listening to: Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Warnings: Errr... None really.**

"You want me to do what? " Roxas asked incredulously, his jaw half way to the ground.

"To pass the test, you must first run three laps in your boxers. No stopping." Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, said this with a straight face, to Roxas' immense horror. Within minutes of walking in the dim lighted room, to be confronted with the sight of a tall lean man in an ill-fitting bathrobe, Roxas knew his day had gone from bad to worse. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he had told himself that he'd listen to what the man had to say, and judge whether or not his choice (or lack there of) to join the crazy group was a wise one.

Now, as he stripped down to nothing but his candy cane striped boxers, he regretted everything. Especially his taste in clothes, as the cat-calls and snide remarks echoed in his ears, coming from the small crowd in the stands. He still couldn't believe that behind the door in the back of Xemnas' room had led to a track, just like the kind you saw at high schools.

"Three laps, Roxas. No stopping!" Called ponytail man, who's name Roxas now knew was Xigbar. Roxas cursed under his breath, and began his trek around the track.

***

Six minutes later, Roxas stopped at the edge of the track, out of breath, and with a fine film of sweat coating his body. A hand clapped him on the back, and stuck a towel over his shoulder. He looked up, to see the red head from before. One hand messed with his spiked hair, the other hang limply at his side.

"Get up kid, you still have two more challenges to go." Roxas groaned, getting his sorry butt of the ground. Grumbling as he walked, he followed the other man back through the door into... Xemnas' room? It didn't look like the same room as before, not at all. This new room was darkly lit, and an entire wall was taken up with an impressive stereo system.

"Wow, nice." Roxas whistled his appreciation, taking a good look around the room. It was also decorated in deep shades, but instead of a bed, it held many low sofas. And a pole, that stood right smack in the middle of a slightly raised platform. Roxas gulped. Whatever his next challenge was, it didn't look too promising. As if echoing his thoughts, Xemnas spoke up from the back of the room.

"For your next challenge, you will preform a bit of entertainment. You may pick your selection of music for the task at hand." Xemnas' smile was that of a gleeful kid at a candy store.

Entertainment? Music? WHAT?!? Roxas didn't understand a word of what he was supposed to do, until he focused. The pole. He was supposed to dance. Muttering darkly at the gleeful Xemnas, he made his way to the stage. He thought back to his days with Sora, and with one last heart-wrenching sigh, he grabbed the pole and began to dance.

"Oh yeah! Work it! Ohoho!" The deep chuckles and cat calls were worse this time. Roxas could hardly contain his shudders as he dared glance at the group. Predatory and excited stares combined, sending chills down his spine. His pole dancing skills weren't excellent, but he did know how to please a crowd. After another minute or so, he unwound himself from the now-slick pole, and went to sit. Vigorous clapping broke out, and the chuckling subsided as he came to stand before Xemnas once again.

"The third challenge?" He asked, hardly wanting to know. He barely realized he was holding his breath until he started to feel lightheaded.

"For the third challenge... You will face Demyx," He paused, gesturing to a relaxed looking blond with a spiky mullet, "...in a corn dog eating contest." The contest seemed simple enough, Roxas decided, but the grim laugh that had followed Xemnas' statement had him on edge. How good could this Demyx guy be? Roxas wasn't a pig, but his stomach sometimes resembled the likes of a bottomless pit. He could do it. He could beat Demyx at his third and final challenge.

**A/N- GAHHHHHHHH. *BANGS HEAD ON WALL OVER AND OVER AGAIN* I want to kill this chapter. Kill it and throw it in the bottom of the lake. Writing this last night before I went to bed, it seemed okay. Now as I reread it, I just want to puke on it. But it'll have to do. If you find any errors (because I'm sure that there are over a hundred), I will try to fix them soon. **

**Listening to: Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera**


End file.
